gunzfandomcom-20200213-history
K-Style
K-Style, or Korean Style, is an emergent gameplay style that is widely used in all versions of GunZ. It exploits basic flaws in the game engine to cancel moves that would otherwise be time-consuming and expose the user to risk. The most basic principle of K-Styling is to always stay in movement; a skilled K-Styler continually moves to avoid fire and strings together basic moves to create what could be called a fluid "dance". Basics K-Style all began at International Gunz. A group of player discovered a glitch that changed the game for the better. Kraise, the known founder of Korean-Style (A.K.A. Korean-Style). The majority of K-Styling takes advantage of the animations involving Swords (Katanas), Kodachis, and Large Swords. Thus, daggers cannot be used to K-Style. K-Stylers use animations to cancel other animations; an example of such an act would be pressing the Attack key to execute a basic sword slash then using the Guard key to cancel the animation. The most basic canceling method is the use of Block. K-Style Techniques Butterfly A quick combo to slash an opponent while in the air and also remaining relatively safe from upper gunfire. This method cancels an attack animation while airborne using Block. How To: Jump > Attack > Block There are many strategies involved with using the butterfly, including the "COD", or Circle of Death, which involves repeatedly using the move in a tight circle around the opponent. Double Butterfly A quicker version of the butterfly to move around with more agility, double the damage, and faster slashes. How To: Jump > Attack > Block > Dash > Attack > Block Triple Butterfly An even quicker version of the butterfly, consisting of three "butterflies". This is known as the highest number of butterflies in one jump. How To: Jump > Attack > Block > Attack > Block > Dash > Attack > Block Slash-Shot . Notice how the player appears to be dashing while using a Ranged Weapon.]] Quickly switch to a ranged weapon while moving. As an added bonus, any nearby opponent will be slashed. Caution must be taken to avoid "turtling" opponents. How To: Jump > Attack (Hold) > Switch to Weapon > Dash > Shoot Half-Step A slight advance of Slash-Shot, using two dashes instead of one. This technique is to shoot once while dashing twice, leading to damage and evasion. It is the typical K-Style move. How To: Jump > Dash > Slash > Switch to Gun > Dash > Shoot Wall Cancel A movement technique to shorten the time needed to scale a verticle surface. When wall canceling, the player essentially "bounces" off the wall by canceling the animation of flipping backwards of the wall with a weapon switch and a slash. How To: Wall Jump > Attack Insta-Fall Quickly cancel your "flip" animation to hit your opponent while he is still traveling upwards to cause the opponent to immediately fall to the ground on their backs, with very little chance of countering. How To: Flip > Block > Jump > Attack > Block Flash-Step A technique usually used to get around and climb up walls. This is known as an "advanced-wall cancel." It can be used to climb walls and move around with agility and speed. How To: Jump > Dash > Attack > Switch to Gun > Switch to Sword How To (... On A Wall): Wall Jump > Attack > Switch to Gun > Switch to Sword > Dash towards wall again > Repeat Reload Shot A faster way of shooting two high-delayed weapons. It is used mainly for those who use shotguns and/or rockets. This technique most likely was inspired by the Swap-Shot, which involves switching from weapon to weapon and shooting. Reload Shot noticeably decreases the delay in weapon shots, meaning the user can get in more shots than otherwise. How To: Wield Gun 1 > Shoot > Reload > Switch to Gun 2 > Shoot > Reload > Repeat Controversy While K-Styling has become a widely accepted mode of playing, it has often come under attack as being exploitative of glitches (a true statement) and thus against the rules or morally unacceptable. However, it is important to note that players in officially released videos of GunZ: The DuelOfficial 2005 GunZ Trailer'' GunZOnline.com, as well as actual Game Moderators, have been witnessed utilizing K-Style as their main way of playing. There have been no efforts by the programmers of MAIET to abolish it. On the contrary, MAIET is making a conscious effort to keep K-Style in their upcoming game, Gunz: The Duel 2GunZ 2 Simple Q&A. References Additional Resources Encyclopedia Katanica Scuba's Full K-Style Guide Charlie999's Learning K-Style Guide